glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is a skeleton who first appeared in Season 1's Megalomaniac. He is currently voiced by Citrus. Appearance Papyrus is a skeleton who is relatively taller and slightly slimmer than his older brother, Sans. He wears a red scarf, a chest plate with yellow trim with a golden symbol on his left chest. He also wears grey clothing that covers his arms, hips, and legs, red gloves with yellow trim, a blue brief with yellow trim, and red boots with black stripes. In Game Over Part 2, he’s seen in a much more casual outfit due to his “battle body” being broken. He is wearing a brown shirt in this one but still wields his signature scarf. After his fight, his shirt is seen to have a lot of holes in it. Personality Papyrus is a skeleton with an egotistical and narcissistic personality. He has shown to be obstreperous and obnoxious at times, such as when he was yelling at Sans at the beginning of Continue. His ego is rather easily displayed by the fact that he sometimes refers to himself as "The Great Papyrus". Despite his egotism and narcissism, Papyrus has proven to have a very pure heart. He is very a forgiving and sympathetic monster, as shown in Do or Die, when he forgave Jessica Grey after she apologized for playing a role in Sans' death. But, he can tend to forgive others way too easily. For example, in the game, when Frisk approached him while in the genocide route, he still believed that they could become a better person. Therefore, he offers them mercy. Frisk can use this opportunity to easily kill him. Even if they decide to kill him, he still believes that they could redeem themselves. He has also shown to be rather naive, but not dumb as shown in Game Over Part 1. Regardless, Papyrus is no longer as naive, narcissistic, and egotistical as he once was in the Underground due to him being a partial reason of the death of Sans, so he has developed a way to not think of himself as perfect but has shown his more pure heart, to where he knows he must help everyone and comfort them. This has led him to the brink of using his full power in Game Over Part 2, as he will do anything to protect his loved ones. In fact, Papyrus also hides his insecurities and sadness when faced with a conflict, as shown in Love Part 2. He mentions that others depend on him to make them happy, so he hides his sadness to comfort them in a more effective way. Also, fun fact Papyrus' favorite food is confirmed by Toby Fox as oatmeal with dinosaur eggs, and not spaghetti. Abilities * Bones: Papyrus' main weapons are bones. He uses them to fight enemies, even though his bones are easy to dodge. * Gaster Blaster: It's shown in Do or Die and Game Over that Papyrus can summon and fire Gaster Blasters. * Healing Magic: Shown in Love Part 1 when he heals Gaster after his battle with Bete Noire. * Blue attacks: This ability can only hurt someone if they move while within range of the attack. This attack is better for restraining an opponent. * Special Attack: Giant bones are made. This is efficient for causing damage. Official Comics Timeline 1 Official Comic Tumblr inline pqg5jmFKbj1r8sokt 540.png Tumblr inline pqg5j9eGiL1r8sokt 540.png Tumblr inline pqg5koUTt31r8sokt 540.png Tumblr inline pqg5knW2XB1r8sokt 540.png History Megalomaniac Papyrus makes an appearance here. He appears on the lines, "Even after what you did he still believed in you. Till the end." On the line "even after what you did he still believed in you", he was seen offering mercy to Frisk. But, on the line "till the end", Frisk was seen squashing his head. Continue Papyrus plays a minor role in this episode. When it started, he was seen waking up a "bone tired" Sans. He is seen when the gigantic black ball was broken and at the Surface with Sans, Frisk, Undyne, Asriel, Gaster, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore. Dust In this episode, Papyrus is seen when Frisk and Bete came to his house to get him, Sans, and Asriel for Mettaton's first live performance. A few scenes later, Papyrus, Sans, Asriel, Frisk, and Bete, were seen at Mettaton's first live performance. Papyrus soon spots a girl stuck atop the crane. He then attempted to help her by doing what she said for him to do. But, he did not notice that the girl was a hallucination and he ended up dropping large slabs of concrete on the area. He was then seen with Asriel before being arrested. Do or Die In Do or Die, he appeared when Jessica Grey arrived at the jailhouse, where Asgore and Papyrus were imprisoned, she soon apologized to him for playing a part in his brother's death. He forgave her, causing her to regain her trait, Integrity. Later in the animation, Papyrus was seen with Undyne, Asgore, and Jessica, when they arrived at Gaster's lab. Out of pure anger, Gaster then attempted to kill Jessica. Luckily, Papyrus summoned a Gaster blaster to protect her. We see him again near the end of Do or die where he can be seen healing Gaster with his healing magic. Love Part 1 Papyrus was seen using healing magic on Gaster when the episode started. He was later seen sitting on the couch as Jessica was warning the citizens of the city about Betty's blobs. Part 2 Later, Papyrus was looking at the stars during the night, wondering why Gaster liked them so much. Next, Papyrus and Gaster start to have a conversation with each other. Gaster asks Papyrus as to why he forgave Jessica so easily, that it almost seemed like she didn't do anything wrong. Papyrus proceeds to say that we have no excuse to not forgive someone when we have done so many mistakes ourselves and gave Gaster his broken mug he managed to fix Gaster's broken mug. Gaster still doesn't feel comfortable about forgiving Jessica just yet, but Papyrus allows him to take his time and wait until he can forgive her. During the battle between Frisk and Bete, Papyrus blocks Frisk from an incoming Gaster Blaster from Sans who came back by HATE. Papyrus then begins to "battle" with Sans while Frisk takes on Bete, however, Papyrus refuses to fight back against Sans. Papyrus begins to take damage from Sans and gets hit into a wall, damaging his right shoulder. Sans begins to question as to why Papyrus refuses to fight back as they spawn a bone and get ready to attack him, Papyrus then says that Sans is their brother and that he will never hurt him. Moreover, this starts to remove the HATE from Sans causing him to return to his normal state. After a while, the HATE is fully removed from Sans, then Bete flees from the battlefield. However he is currently in comatose, Papyrus believes that Sans will be awakened from his coma because he believes Sans is a very strong monster. Frisk then asks Papyrus why he treats everyone with kindness even when death is a possible result. He then begins to say that he managed to save someone that he thought he had lost forever. My Promise Right after the blob attack with Jessica and Undyne, Gaster asks Papyrus to come with Sans back to the underground to his lab to check on Sans' condition. When they arrive at the lab Gaster asks Papyrus to lay Sans down in a special ICU- like bed and then asks Papyrus to get him some supplies. While Papyrus is busy, Gaster views Sans' condition on the screen. It says Sans is fallen down (the audience is later informed that "Fallen Down" means Sans' condition is essentially terminal and he will turn into dust soon), and Gaster is horrified at the results, staring at the screen in disbelief. When Papyrus gets back, Gaster hastily shuts off the computer so Papyrus will not see his brother's diagnosis. When Papyrus asks about Sans' condition, Dr. Gaster lies to Papyrus that Sans' condition is stable and he'll recover. Papyrus was relieved because he said he could barely feel his brother's soul. A few seconds later Gaster asks Papyrus to stay and watch Sans while he would "go do something". He said he could help Gaster, to where Gaster threatened him by aiming his Hands at Papyrus scaring him to stay with Sans. Game Over Part 1 Papyrus was first seen saying Jessica feels better. Then, when he offers to go with Jessica, Gaster says they're not going, and they have to look after Sans. Papyrus then gets mildly annoyed, and says if Gaster's going then there's no reason he shouldn't go, and that Gaster said he was done looking for things. Gaster replies saying it's dangerous, but Papyrus says that that is exactly why he wants to go, not only for her but for other humans and monsters that need their help. Gaster then goes full rage mode and tries to tie Papyrus up, saying he just wants Papyrus to be safe. Papyrus then retaliates, with a bunch of blue bones, saying Gaster is so selfish, and that he was worried about him, too. They then say we need to talk, but Gaster ignores it. Then, Gaster hallucinates back to the battle with Betty, causing him to scream 'LET GO OF ME', frees one of his hands, tie Papyrus up, and smash him in a wall, breaking the two bones' spheres on his shoulders. Papyrus says that hurt, but not nearly as much when he saw him wounded by Betty, or when Gaster lied to him at the lab, or even when any of them prevent him from getting involved. Papyrus said he was tired of everyone thinking he didn't know what was going on. He said that he knew Gaster was going through pain, and he could drag him all around the lab, and push him away if he wants to, but he refuses to let Gaster go through this alone. He then pleads for Gaster to let him help, Gaster then says he had only made mistakes. Papyrus then hugs him, saying the only mistake he could make is not asking for help. Gaster then says Papyrus should stay here. He accepts and says that he will stay safe. Papyrus is then seen at the end as a target for Betty. Part 2 ]] He is seen in the basement with Sans as he looks at him worryingly. He then goes upstairs to where he walks into a room, and a Pink Creature attempts to attack him from behind, to where Papyrus attacks back with a bone. He then strikes the creatures, and then a creature breaks through the window and attacks, to where Papyrus deflects the attack and destroys the creature. More creatures jump in through the window and Papyrus continues to fly bones at them. Then, a bigger creature comes from behind him and traps him. More creatures start to jump on him but then he performs a Bone Spin attack. Then, he is then knocked outside to where a creature attempts to attack him, and he defends with a half Gaster Blaster, which then turns into a full one. He then uses his blue magic and throws some Pink Creatures into bones, and then spawns in a half blaster which the pink creatures jump on, then flies bones behind them. He then goes back inside to where he performs his special attack, where he spawns insanely huge bones. Finally, he calms down as he believes that he has gotten rid of them all but, he sees that some of them were still alive. He then gets stabbed behind the back, and his arms and legs get held by other Pink Creatures. He's then stabbed in the back again, to where he punches the ground with a blue aura, which spawns in blue attacks on the creatures, and then blows up the house with several blasters with himself in it, however shielding himself by spawning in a blaster above him. Hate Papyrus appears in the episode’s beginning, recalling every time he’s been doubted because of his innocent nature. He wishes to show everyone he can fight, however, had failed to protect the house in his fight. He wakes up, noticing the house’s state. This brings him to tears, knowing he has failed his mission. While he is crying, Sans appears, noticing Papyrus crying. Sans says to Papyrus that he looks busted, and wonders if he is alright. Papyrus, surprised to see Sans awake considering he could feel him being dead, runs to him asking if he died aswell. Sans says he’s alive, but also tells him that he doesn’t have much time left. After Sans apologizes for his battle body, Papyrus says he liked his shirt, until it was filled with holes. Papyrus then falls down, clearly hurt due to his fight. However, he is able to heal himself. Sans asks him where everyone is, Papyrus stating most of them are at the arena. Sans asks where the kid is, where he states that Chara is in the arena. However, Sans asks if there was another kid, which Papyrus does not understand as he isn’t able to see traces of someone missing. Papyrus is then fully healed, having an idea of how to get to the arena. He summons a blaster and uses the blast as an engine to move. Trivia * Camila stated in the description of her speedpaint video and in an animo post that, according to Toby Fox (the creator of Undertale), Papyrus' favorite food isn't spaghetti; its oatmeal with dinosaur eggs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gbx_AbEUeUw * Disbelief Papyrus will never be seen in Glitchtale.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8g9PYcIvcU&lc=Ugzq2OFiIeqYnKqOPCZ4AaABAg * Both Sans and Papyrus can use their blasters for defensive purposes and attacking purposes, but Papyrus will only use it on something that can't feel any remorse, such as the Pink Creatures. * Papyrus is extremely determined in a way, as he won’t give up and die until he sees there is no reason to live anymore. ** This can be seen when he survives being fatally stabbed by a Pink Creature, and being blasted by his own Gaster Blasters by putting another blaster above him. References Navigation ru:Папирус tr:Papyrus Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content